The Mary Louis Orphanage
by AlchemyFreak0218
Summary: "So why is he here? " She asked, clearly talking about Edward. Ms. Ryu's face fell.  "Well, we'll save that for another time. I will tell you it is not a happy story..the poor boy. I'm surprised he's so open considering all that has happened in his life.
1. Chapter 1

yay new ideas! I thought of this but I don't know how or when I did. :/ oh well here ya go!

* * *

><p>Ms. Trisha Elric walked happily into her volunteer choice. She wore her usual blue buttoned dress and simple blue flats. A little blonde boy was walking beside her. He had short shaggy almost whiskey colored hair with gray-green eyes. He wore a bright green t-shirt with a white unbuttoned long sleeve cover up and white shorts with matching colored shoes. The place they were entering was an older orphanage in central. Ms. Trisha had moved here a few years ago for job purposes. She worked at the market selling home grown fruits and vegetables, which tended to be the favorites of everyone at the market that day. The front desk was a complete circle minus the small gap for people to move in and out of. At the desk sat an older, perhaps 40, woman with short, brown, curly hair. She had big blue eyes and small round glasses perched on her nose. She wore a long sleeve red shirt and gray skirt with matching high heels. She smiled widely at them as they entered.<p>

"Ah Hello! Are you here to adopt?" Trisha laughed lightly.

"Oh no, i'm afraid not. I'm here to volunteer." The old woman clapped softly.

"Oh wonderful! You must be Ms. Trisha correct?" Trisha nodded and the boy tugged on her hand slightly. Trisha looked down with a small smile.

"Yes, Alphonse?" She asked laughing at the boy's completely serious expression.

"Where's the kids? I don' see any mom." He asked, a very childlike tone in his voice. The old woman laughed at this and stood up.

"Right this way. You'll be with the 5 through 10 age group." Trisha nodded and began walking down a hallway with the woman, Alphonse not far behind. "You'll love all the children, they're all simply wonderful. There is one that I believe you'll like especially." Trisha arched a brow.

"Oh? Why's that?" The old woman stopped at a lage room. It was a library, the shelves made of dark wood and soft chairs placed everywhere.

"Simple. He is Alphonse's age, so he could play with him, and because of his personality." She pointed to a chair at the far left wall. Sat there was a small boy about Alphonse's size, with golden hair and eyes. He wore a bright red t-shirt with black shorts and shoes. He was reading intently, when Trisha looked closer she laughed slightly.

"Oh, my does he know what he's doing? He's reading a dictionary!" The old woman nodded.

"He's very aware. He's far more intelligent then he may appear. Edward!" She called the last part to the boy. Said boy looked up mournfully before softly closing the book and standing up. He walked to a nearby shelf and put the book in before calmly walking towards them. He stopped in front of them with his hands clasp behind his back.

"Yes, Ms. Ryu? Do you need me for something?" He asked, a very child like yet intelligent ring in his voice. The old woman nodded and motioned towards Trisha and Alphonse.

"I simply want you top meet your new caretaker for a while. Her name is Ms. Trisha. This is her son Alphonse." Edward noddd and looked at them. Hwe smiled berightly and waved.

"Hi Ms. Trisha! Hi Alphonse!" Alphonse smiled back.

"You can just call me Al." Trisha smiled.

"Strange, usually Alphonse gets to know someone more before saying that. He's incredibly shy you know." She said to Ms. Ryu. Ms. Ryu smiled.

"You can bring him over anytime! Edward would love a play mate."By now the boys were long gone, back to reading Edward's book. Trisha laughed again.

"It seems he may learn new things while here!" Trisha looked at the book cover and her eyebrows arched. "Such strange markings on that book..." Ms. Ryu looked over before laughing.

"Oh my, it seems he may teach your son Alchemy." Trisha smiled.

"So why is he here? " She asked, clearly talking about Edward. Ms. Ryu's face fell. She cleared her throat.

"Well, we'll save that for another time. I will tell you it is not a happy story...the poor boy. I'm surprised he's so open considering all that's happened to him in his short life time." Trisha's brow furrowed.

"I do hope you tell me." Ms. Ryu nodded.

"Oh I will, just not now, I do not wish to ruin your day."

* * *

><p>"See this Al, this'll make a doll or anything you want appear out of the ground!" Edward said enthusiastically. Alphonse grinned.<p>

"Cool! I wanna try!" Edward laughed, a childish ring sounding through.

"We can in my room, Ms. Ryu won't let me do Alchemy anywhere else." Alphonse nodded. "Alright lets go then." Edward siad before taking the book and walking to the door. Alphonse quickly followed.

* * *

><p>there first chapter. oooh what happened to Edward...? *wiggles eyebrows* review to find out...XD R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

k :) background story time! :D and childhood cuteness from edo-kun...just cuz i want it to even out the sad.

* * *

><p>Trisha smiled at Ms. Ryu as she entered the building, Alphonse not being with her today. Ms. Ryu looked up and smiled broadly at her.<p>

"Ah Hello!" Trisha waved as she approached the desk.

"Hello, where's Edward?" She asked looking around, usually he's so excited to see her he's waiting for her by the desk. Ms. Ryu looked around before beginning to call for him. Before she could Edward came running up, today he wore a dark blue t-shirt and gray shorts with matching shoes.

"Hi, Ms. Trisha! Ms. Ryu, I have a question..." Edward said, going from excited to almost nervous. Ms. Ryu laughed lightly at his sudden change in behaviour.

"Yes child?" Edward brushed the tip of his shoe around on the floor, his eyes staying focused on it as he spoke.

"W-well, it's just that...we haven't had a treat in over a month and I was wondering if we could get one, like a candy for everyone?" He said childishly and high pitched, almost afraid of the word no. Ms. Ryu hummed before nodding.

"alright, but that means you have to go to the store for it...and maybe get some bread?" She said, the store being just a few buildings to the left. Edward jumped up and down a few times, a huge grin on his face as he nodded furiously.

"Ok Ok!" He said and held out his hands. Ms. Ryu smiled before handing him two twenties.

"Now be sure to get enough for everyone ok? Don't be selfish." Edward nodded before running out of the building. Ms. Trisha smiled before looking back to Ms. Ryu.

"How do you know he won't?" MNs. Ryu grinned.

"He's the most unselfish child we have here! Even the teens aren't as generous." Trisha smiled before a thought overcame her.

"Ms. Ryu, could you please tell me about Edward. You said you would and he isn't here..." Ms. Ryu's face fell again buyt she sighed and nodded.

"Very well, It was a few years ago, he's was but a mere 2 year old..."

* * *

><p>***Flashback!:D***<p>

"Why am I here?" Ryu asked, frightened of the possibilities. A man, Roy Mustang to be exact simply sighed and ran a hand through his black hair in frustration.

"We are afraid you may have to take another child into your hands Ms. Ryu." Ryu shuddered.

"Why? What happened?" Mustang sighed again and motioned for her to follow him into a house. It was a gray large house. A tall blonde man stood furious in the kitchen. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail and a matching colored beard and mustache. He wore brown slacks with a matching colored vest over a white long sleeved button up shirt that was rolled up the his elbows.

"There is no reason for you to be in my house!" He bellowed. Mustang glared at him.

"A neighbor heard a child sobbing for over 12 nights in a row. We are here to investigate that." Mustang said coldly, child abuse was not exactly his favorite thing in the world. Then he heard it, a faint cry, coming from a door to the blonde man's right. Mustang's eyes narrowed and pushed the man aside before opening the door. He took a step back as he took in its contents. In the room sat a very small, very malnourished blonde boy. He sat his his knees brought up to his chest and his head in between them. He wore only very thin white boxers in the extremely cold room. The boy's breath could be seen, it being very slow. Mustang could only see his side but by what he could see the boy''s ribs were clearly visible. The boy had blood coming from his side and a small puddle of it lay around him and splattered slightly on the wall behind him. Ryu looked in a let out a small shriek of horror. Musatng turned slowly to the man.

"Your name?" He asked his voice not holding the hatred in his gaze. The man growled before sighing.

"Van Hoenhiem." Two soldiers came up from behind him and cuffed him and dragged him from the house, him cussing all the way. Ryu ran into the room and knelt before the boy. She reached out to him, making the boy cower away form her towards the wall and a small cry of fear coming from him.

"Shhh, it's alright, we won't hurt you." She said softly, the boy slowly looked up at her, he had large golden eyes with tears at the corners of them and a terrified look on his face.

"H-how do I know you're not lying!" He cried out, shaking violently, his breaths shaking along with him. She reached out again and touched his left shoulder, at which he flinched hard again. She rubbed it lightly, the boy opened his one closed eye and simply looked at her, his shaking easing slightly. She sat cross legged on the floor and smiled at him.

"Because I'll show you." She said quietly and rubbed his other shoulder, he calmed down more and his breathing slowed back down. He let his legs rest to where his legs pressed together to the knees then splayed to the sides. It was then Ryu could see the multiple stab and cuts covering the boys chest and abdomen. She gave the boy a sad look, at which the boy tilted his head.

"W-why do you care? Daddy doesn't...he...he causes them..." He said quietly, making Ryu jerk at hias words. She rubbed faster, trying to calm and warm the boy.

"He doesn't have the right to do this to you. You don't deserve this either." The boy started shaking again.

"Daddy said I did 'cause I was born.." He started crying quietly. Ryu brought the small boy in to hug him.

"you don't, Daddy's wrong. We're going to take you away so he can't do this anymore ok?" The boy nodded against her, still crying softly. She picked him up, he being so malnourished it was equivalent to carrying two jugs of milk, making her more sad at the fact. He needed to be fed properly, cared for properly. Mustang gave the boy a saddened look as Ryu carried him from the house. The boy looked feasrfully up at him, but Ryu quickly calmed him.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you either.." Mustang nodded.

"Your going to a much better place. What's your name?" He aksed softly. The boy looked form Ryu to him before answering shakily.

"M-my name's Edward..."

* * *

><p>done! :D so sad but cuteness at first! im sorry to make u sad but ya. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

ok happy time now that i broke your hearts earlier...sorry...:P same deal happy the sad..evil ppl you will want to kill after this btw

* * *

><p>Trisha put a hand to her chest. "Oh my god! H-Hoenhiem?" Ms. Ryu tilted her head.<p>

"Yes, that was his name, a name I can't forget...such a fragile boy he is..." She said, mentioning Edward. Trisha was shaking slightly.

"H-Hoenhiem used to be like a father figure to Alphonse, he would come and play with him while i went to work in the country a few years ago...and he was...oh my god!" Ms Ruyu came out from behind the counter and hugged Trisha a bit.

"Do you have connections with him anymore?" Trisha shook her head.

"W-we lost any sort of connection with him about 3 years ago...which was when you said he was taken to jail?" Ms. Ryu nodded and Trisha sighed in relief. "At least he can't do that to him anymore..." Then Edward came running through the door holding two large bags of chocolate candies and a loaf of bread. He ran to Ms. Ryu and gave her the bread before grabbing a chair and standing on it. Ms. Ryu called for all the children to ocme into the room. Soon fifty plus children ranging from two to twelve were crowded in the room.

"Ok! One piece for everyone! Come over here!" Edward yelled out in a high pitched excited tone. Everyone lined up, pushing and shoving a bit as Edward gave out candy to everyone. Ms. Trisha smiled at the scene, it was adorable. Once everyone had left and gotten their candy Edward walked up to Ms. Ryu and gave her the bag.

"There's about five left in there Ms. Ryu." He told her quietly. Ms. Ryu nodded befoe asking him,

"Did you get yourself one Edward?" Edward blinked before laughing.

"N-no! haha!" Ms. Ryu rolled her eyes lightly and gave him a big candy bar.

"Here sweety." Edward grinned and bowed a bit.

"Thank you!" He said before running off. Trisha laughed.

"Oh my he's so forgetful." Ms. Ryu nodded.

"But in the best way. He only forgets things that involve himself, such as the candy. He never wanted it for himself, he wanted it for everyone else." Trisha smiled bigger.

"Such a kind boy, even after everything that's happened..." Ms. Ryu nodded before a couple walked into the building. She smiled at them.

"Hello! Are you here to adopt today?" The man nodded. He wore a gray suit with a matching tie and hat. The woman wore a dark blue button up dress with matching heels and brown curly hair that reached her shoulders. Ms. Ryu walked towards them. "Are you looking for something particular in a child? personality tributes?" The woman nodde dhtis time.

"We were looking for a very kind child, perhaps about five or six?" Ms. Ryu nodded.

"Edward!" She called out, soon Edward was back and looked up at her in the same manner as before, his hands clasp behind his back, rocking on his heels.

"Yes ms. Ryu?" He asked quietly. Ms. Ryu pointed to tyhe couple.

"These two would like to talk to you." Edweard looked at them before smiling brightly.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully, making the two smile back. Ms. Ryu lead them to a light blue room with seats on either end. Edward sat on one end, the couple on another. The woman smiled at him.

"Hello, your name is Edward right?" Edward nodded, a polite smile on his face. The woman smiled back. "Just what do you like to do Edward?" Edward put a finger to his lip in thought beforte speaking.

"I like to read a lot." The man smiled.

"Really? What kind of books?" Edward grinned.

"Well anything but I really like Alchemy books and umm, oh the Davinci code was a good one! Anything like that!" The two looked at eachother with shocked looks.

"Y-you understand those books?" The woman asked. Edward nodded, the smile still on his face.

"Mhmmn! Their really interesting and the dialogue in them are intriguing once you know thew character's point of view!" The man looked at Edward with complete shock.

"A-and just what is Alchemy Edward?" The woman asked, the look not leaving her face. Edward blinked before a new light shone in his eyes.

"Alchemy is a mixture of science art and some say magic. It's changing one mass into another form using the energy that flows throughout the earth! You can create anything so long as you follow the basic concepts. Basically it's toned down to Equalivant Exchange, which is you cannot create something without giving something of equal value in return. It's simple if you understand the flow of energy in the world, which takes a bit of time but after that its easy!" The man and woman looked at each other before standing up.

"I-i believe we should find a different child..." The woman whispered to the man, Edward's keen hearing picking it up. Theman nodded.

"The boy can't be human, I do not want a freak for a child." Edward lowered his head so only his bangs were visible as the two left. Ms. Ryu walked in to find him shaking quietly. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder when he spoke.

"Why do they always do that?" He said, sobs being heard though the sentence, "What else have I done wrong?" He ran from the room tears steaming down his face as he ran and a door was slammed.

* * *

><p>aww poor edo... don't worry the story will have it's happy moments but yes this will mostly be a sad story...:( sorry. i'll put in some happy just cuz i dont like all bad either. R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

:P k here's the next one...sadness but happy after :)

* * *

><p>Trisha glanced worriedly into the hallway where Edward room was, he'd been in there for over two hours. Ms. Ryuu soghed before explaining what happened.<p>

"It happens every time someone wants to adopt him, they discover just how intelligent he is and they're frightened of it. The poor child..." She finished in a soft voice. A little bell rang as the front door opened. They turned to see Alphonse, a little girl, and two adults. Trisha smiled.

"Hello! It's good to see you! How are you Winry?" She asked the girl the last part. Winry wore a pink dress with a black cover-up and flats on her feet. She had short to her mid neck light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The girl grinned at her.

"Great! thanks Ms. Trisha!" Alphonse walked over to Trisha with a confused look.

"How come you look sad momma?" Trisha smiled at him.

"Edward's not happy right now..." Winry forwned along with Al.

"Why not?" Trisha glanced over her shoulder to see Edward peeking out halfway behind his door.

"Well, he's much smarter than most expect so they don't want to adopt him." Winry gasp.

"But that's mean! He's smart isn't that a good thing Ms. Trisha?" Trisha nodded.

"Of course, most just don't see it that way, he's your age you know and he's as smart as me." Winry "ooooh"ed like a firework just went off.

"Cool! I wanna meet'em!" She ran off into the hallway, Alphonse following her. The adults slowly made their way as well and stood outside the door listening. Winry gave a small sad look as Edward sat on his little bed holding his knees with his head in between them, like when they first found him in Hoenhiem's care (or lack of). Winry walked up to him.

"You know those people are stupid right?" She asked firmly, a stubborn pout on her face. Edward looked up, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"But they called me a freak...like they always do..." He said in a small quiet voice. Winry crossed her arms.

"So? Ms. Trisha doesn't, neither does Al and neither do I! So who cares!" Edward shook his head a bit.

"You don't get it, I will never have a family, while you do! So you can't get it!" Alphonse stepped closer.

"But we're like your family!" Winry nodded.

"Yeah! Sure its not on paper but its close enough right?" Edward slowly looked up and simply stared at them for a bit before smiling a little. His smile grew and he laughed a bit.

"Yeah i guess." He hopped from his bed and crawled under to grab a large bag. "Want some candy? I've been saving it." Winry nodded and he gave her a twix. Al got a Hershey's while Ed quietly munched on his own candy bar, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're still here! Most volunteers leave after about a month! While you've been here for over 5 years!" Trisha laughed.<p>

"Well not true. I've been gone for almost four of those years." Ms. Ryui nodded. "So where's Edward? I havent't seen him in ages?" Ms. ryu smiled, it was partially bitter.

"He's still here. I believe he's in the gym." The gym was a simple open room where Edward had created punching bags and beams. They walked down the hallways, Alphonse nearly jumping up and down. He'd missed his old friend, he was like a brother to him. They paused at a door where soft grunting could be heard . They opened the door just in time to see Edward roundhouse kick a solid concrete punching bag, hard enough for it to shake slightly. Edward now wore a red leather jacket with a black tank top and ripped up jeans and steel toed boots. He grinned slightly and roundhoused it again. Trisha simply blinked in surprise, while Winry, who was quiet until now "oooh"ed.

"Wow! He sure changed didn't he?" She said. 'good looking now too...' she thought quietly to herself. Alphonse nodded.

"His hair got a lot longer huh...its at his shoulders now.." Suddenly Edward laughed.

"Are you guys ever gonna say hi or are you just gonna gawk at me all day?" He turned to them, his hands on his hips and a huge grin on his face. Alphojnse laughed and walked towards him.

"S-sorry! Just haven't seen you in a while...you're ten now right? i know your a year older than me so.." Edward chuckled and nodded, hugging him.

"Yep, so's Winry right? You're gonna hug me too aren't cha?" He said, spreading his arms out a bit and looking at her. Winry giggled and ran to hug him, nearly knocking him over. Trisha smiled.

"Well, what about me Edward?" Edward grinned and walked over to her.

"like I'd forget you Ms. Trisha." He hugged her, barely to her chest, but still a lot taller than he was before. Winry poked to punching bag before looking at him worriedly.

"This is concrete Ed...doesn't it hurt?" Edward laughed before shaking his head.

"Naw I've done it so much it doesn't anymore." He showed her his hands, which had calluses over his knuckles. She pouted and lightly punched the bag before yipping with pain. Edward rolled his eyes and rubbed her hand a bit, making her blush. "You're stupid you know that?" He said, looking up from her hand with a smile on his face. Winry pouted again, making him laugh.

"well here, prove it doesn't hurt..." Edward blinked before rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He walked up to the punching bag and brought his hand back full swing before ramming it into the bag, it shaking violently. Edward pulled his hand back and inspected it, a large tear across his middle finger knuckle caught his attention quickly. He brought his hand up for Winry's inspection. "see? Didn't even feel this happen." Winry gasp before bringing his own hand into hers.

"Ok, now YOUR the stupid one. Ms. Ryu? Do you have a infirmary or something?" Ms. ryu laughed and nodded.

"Yes Edward visits quite often because of doing things like that now don't you?" Edward scratched his head sheepishly.

"S-sorry Ms. Ryu..." Ms. Ryu rolled her eyes.

"You're a sweet child but you're so foolish at times! Now come on." She said before leading them all form the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward opened and closed his hand into a fist, experimenting on his movement with the bandages around his hand. Winry punched him lightly and the shoulder.

"You're so dumb you know that?" Edward half glared at her.

"YOU told me to!" Winry rolled her eyes.

"So? I if told you to jump off a cliff would you?" Edward said nothing, he didn't really know the answer to that, Winry was...great to say the least. Ms. Ryu laughed at the two.

"you two can bicker like a married couple!" Winry and Edward both blushed, Winry stepping away form Edward a little. Trisha said nothing, simply looked at Edward with a thoughtful expression. Alphonse laughed at the two.

"You two are cute!" Said two simply blushed harder, stepping father form each other. Trisha suddenly nodded and tapped Ms. Ryu on the shoulder. Ms., Ryu gave her a look but followed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ms. ryu, I have a question." Ms. Ryu gave her another look.<p>

"Well then why ask away from the children?" Trisha smiuled.

"I don't want to get their hopes up...I was wondering if I could possibly adopt Edward." Ms. Ryu smiled.

"of course deary but are you sure?" Trisha smiled back and nodded.

"Absolutely, he's a wonderful boy, all those other people are foolish." Ms. ryu smiled wider.

"Then come on, lets go get the paperwork filled out." Trisha nodded and followed Ms. Ryu away from the room.

* * *

><p>"Whatcha think they're talking about?" Alphonse asked, looking towards the door. Edward shrugged nonchalantly.<p>

"Hell if I know." Winry smacked him slightly.

"Hey! You can't cuss your ten!" Edward scoffed.

"So what?" Edward said, slouching in his chair, giving her a bored look, which made him receive another swat.

"So you're too young!" Edward laughed.

"Alright alright whatever, wasn't ever really taught that you know?" Winry instantly flinched, almost forgetting Edward was an orphan, she bit her lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Edward alughed again.

"Naw, I'm used to it Win," Winry arched a brow at the nickname, "So it's cool really." Trisha slowly opened the door, a huge grin on her face, making Edward arch a brow. Alphonse walked over to her.

"What's so good that you're smiling like that mom?" Trisha smiled wider.

"Lets just say Edward will need to start calling me that." Edward's eyes widened as he instantly got it. He grinned just as wide as her. He ran up to her and grabbed the paper.

"Seriously? Awesome!" Edward was slightly bouncing on his feet, his age becoming apparent. He hugged Trisha hard, making her wheeze a little, but she hugged him back, laughing a bit.

"go pack Edward." She said simply, making Edward laugh and nod before running from the room, the grin never leaving his face.

* * *

><p>Edward hummed along with the song on the radio as he scrubbed a dinner dish form earlier that evening. It was one of his favorite songs, "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown.<p>

"I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain, but somehow I'm still here to explain...that the darkest hour never comes in the night! You can sleep with a gun but when you gonna wake up and fight...for yourself?" Edward sung quietly, his head nodding with the beat. Suddenly the song cut off and a news broadcast was heard.

"Breaking news! The child abuser Van Hoenhiem was released from jail by way of bail! He was released this morning at 7:45 from the city jail! More information on his whereabouts will be given soon! Stay tuned!" The dish clanged loudly as it slipped from Edward's fingers, Edward himself barely aware of the noise. He was frozen, staring at nothing as the information rushed through his head over and over. Hoenhiem's out of jail. He's out. He's out. Edward let out a strangled frightened noised before he was running.

"Mom! Mom! Hoenhiem's out of jail! He's out! MOM!"

* * *

><p>muahahahaaa! I gave you happy now I'm scaring the crap out of you...or not. lol R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom! MOM!" Trisha jerked around at her son's brink of hysteric cries. She, Al, Winry and Winry parents stood on the front porch. Trisha gave him a worried look, he never sounded like that.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Edward stopped a few feet from the group.

"H-he's out of jail! Hoenhiem! H-he's out!" Trisha could easily see even from about 3 yards away that Edward was shaking, badly. His eyes were wide and frightened and his breaths shook along with his body. Trisha covered her mouth with one hand and ran to him, bending down to kneel by him and hugged him, hugging tighter as she felt his violent shudders. Winry and Al looked at each other, they were never told that story.

"W-who's Hoenhiem? Why is brother scared of him?" Alphonse asked, frightened, usually Edward was the brave one of the group. Trisha looked back at him and responded softly.

"Hoenhiem is the reason your brother has so many scars, you know what child abuse is right you two?" They both nodded, shaking, realizing why Edward's scared. "Exactly." She turned back to Edward, who was still shaking. She held him by his shoulders and looked at him as she spoke. "He won't find you..." Then she thought of something. "How did he even get out Edward?' Edward replied shakily.

"H-he was b-bailed out...I-I don't know w-who." Trisha nodded and hugged him again.

"I promise, I won't let him find you." Edward's shaking eased ever so slightly. Trisha stood up and walked back to Alphonse, she had an idea but wasn't sure if he'd like it. She spoke quietly, so as to not get Edward's hopes up should he not want to. "Alphonse, you remember our old house in the country right?" Alphonse nodded, glancing at Edward, who was sitting Indian style with Winry hugging him around the shoulders, he holding her arms with his hands. "good, now I think if we were to move back to that house your brother would be safer, Hoenhiem's in THIS city you know." Alphonse nodded furiously, but Trisha stopped him. "That would mean taking you out of school to go to the new one." Alphonse stopped and looked back at Edward who looked on the brink of tears, Winry whispering to him, trying to calm him a little. Alphonse looked back to Trisha.

"i-i don't want brother to look like that anymore, lets do it!" Trisha smiled.

"ok then." Trisha stood up and turned back to Edward, who looked at her with shaking eyes. "Edward, we're going to move ok? That way there's a less likely chance of him finding you." Edward stood up and walked to her.

"B-but that'd mean we'd leave everything we've made here..." He said, still not understanding what a families love felt like. Trisha smiled and hugged him again.

"Anything to keep you safe" Edward smiled and hugged her back. They released the hug and he turned around to face a upset Winry. He frowned too and walked to her.

"So I won't get to see you anymore..." Winry said quietly. Her parents looked at each other before her mother sighed.

"Winry, you know your grandmother lives in the same town right? Granny Pinako?" Winry nodded. "Well, if you really wanted to, we could send you to live with her, and if you ever wanted to come home you only would need to call." Winry jumped up and down and nodded furiously. Trisha smiled.

"alright, then Al, Ed, go pack, we're leaving tomorrow." Edward smiled and nodded before running into the house, Alphonse following. Winry grabbed her mom's hand and, with a few words of goodbye and hugs, thy left to go get Winry packed. Trisha stood outside alone for a moment. She looked up into th stars and glared.

"Damn you Hoenhiem, scaring my baby."

* * *

><p>oh shit...Trisha's pissed, you don't fuck with a mother's child...you just don't. Trisha's angry = shit's bout to go down. XD R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

:D next! oh and to joker oak...no...no he does not find them in the station..sorry. :P

* * *

><p>Edward glanced around warily in the train car, wringing his hands a little in his lap. Trisha smiled from across the car.<p>

"It's ok sweetheart, calm down a little." Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell nodded, they were planning on accompanying their daughter on the way there.

"yes I'ts really ok Edward, he won't find you here." Edward nodded and took deep breaths, Al hugging him a bit around his shoulders with his left arm. Winry smiled at him as well, sitting to Edward's left and hugged him with her right arm. Edward smiled and calmed down, his shoulders visibly dropping from their tensed position. Winry snapped and pulled out her blue bag.

"Here! You like to draw! This'll calm you down." She handed him a pad of paper and a pencil. Edward took them with a grin and began making a outline for a person. as he drew the parents began to talk quietly.

"are you sure this is the best way Trisha? Hoenhiem knows you lived there." Mrs. Rockbell asked, worried. Trisha smiled and nodded.

"No doubt, he doesn't know i adopted Edward, so that information is worthless." Mr. Rockbell nodded along with her.

"Good, we don't want the poor child to be hurt anymore, just by the small stories you told us." Trisha gave sad smile.

"Mhmmn, he'll be much safer there." Edward suddenly flipped the pad to them, the picture was that of Trisha, a very good one at that. *(picture Armstrong's drawings) Trisha smiled while winry "oooh"ed at him.

"Wow! You are good!" Edward laughed, clearly much more relaxed.

* * *

><p>"It's been how long Win?" Edward asked quietly. He and Winry sat leaning against a large tree looking over Granny Pinako's house, Winry on his lap. Winry hummed and leaned her head on his shoulder.<p>

"I think about 4 years...we're both fourteen so...yeah that's about right..." Edward hummed and rested his head on her shoulder as well. Winry suddenly got up, her blue skirt and white tank top having to be pushed back down, making Edward frown at her. She giggled at that. "Come on, lets take a walk before dark." Edward smiled and nodded before standing up and taking her hand. He wore a similar outfit as before, a black tank top with a red leather jacket, but his pants were a black leather and he wore the same black steel toed boots.

"Alright fine, lets go down by the river." Winry nodded and they walked down the hill to the dirt path. Trisha waved to them, catching their attention.

"Be back before dark you two!" She called to them, Edward waving back as a response. They chit chatted as they disappeared from Trisha's sight.

* * *

><p>Trisha was worried by now, it'd been two hours, long after dark, and they wreen't back yet. Granny Pinako took the pipe from her mouth.<p>

"We should go after them, it's far to late for them to be out." Trisha nodded and they both exited the house, heading down the dirt road. Then a dark spot formed in the road, it grew until it showed itself to be Winry. She was panting like and and had a terrified look on her face. Trishan rushed to her holding her shoulders.

"Winry! are you alright?" Winry started crying.

"i-i don't know what happened! w-we were walking a-and a man who looked a bit like Edward walked up. Edward was scared, w-which scared me and the man attacked him! He's hurt and he can't move! come on!" Winry started running down the road before they could respond, but they quickly followed. Winry lead them to a tree by the river, Edward propped up on it, blood pooling around him. trisha cried out and ran to him.

"Oh my god! Edward can you hear me?" Edward coughed, blood coming from his lips.

"Y-yeah, hi mom..." Edward whispered, barely a noise coming from him, Trisha hugged him lightly, as to not hurt him more. Pinako pulled out a phone and dialed 9-1-1. Edward chuckled lightly. "Guess he still found me eh mom?" Trisha hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry Ed." He wavewd her off with his right hand.

"Naw, it's not your fault, you didn't know he'd find me here..." Trisha took a good look at him, fearful of the damage. He had a huge gash in his stomach and multiple stab wounds on his chest and legs, and his left arm appeared broken at the elbow. Edward laughed, barley any sound being put into it. "I guess he gets meaner the older I get eh mom?" Winry hugged him too, crying horribly.

"I'm sorry I didn't help Ed-" Edward waved her off quickly.

"Shut it, I didn't want you to, he would've just hurt you too Win." Winry sniffled as sirens approached. Two men quickly came with a gurney and carefully set Edward on it, jogging back to the ambulance, Trisha and Winry quickly climbing inside.

* * *

><p>ok done see? He didn't find them at the station...but he found them alright...:D i'm so cruel. R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few months since the most recent Hoenhiem incident and Edward, surprisingly, didn't seem too different. He still laughed and smiled and acted like it ever happened, although a scar going from the bottom of his rib cage to his waist would beg to differ. Winry did notice the small changes, he was slightly more cautious and wary, just enough to be noticed by his girlfriend. Not even Trisha noticed the change until when she raised her hand in rage he flinched just ever so slightly, instantly cooling her anger. Winry nearly cried at the look of fear that had been on his face for that brief moment, Trisha did. Winry was especially worried today, he was much more...angry it seemed. Her suspicions were confirmed when he glanced at the clock and walked to the kitchen, a horrid look on his face.

"E-ed...what're you doing?" Edward said nothing simply put his hand on a knife as he passed by, the knife sliding on the counter before he grabbed it at the edge. Winry jerked at the sight, as did Trisha, who watched this from the perfect view of the opposite counter.

"E-Edward! Put that down!" She shrieked out slightly, Edward turned around, fingering the knife tip very lightly, his eyes focused on it.

"Calm down...I'm not going to do anything to myself mom," Trisha sighed in relief, knowing no matter the circumstances would Edward ever lie to her, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to use this." She squeaked in shock.

"U-use it on what!" Edward narrowed his eyes in sudden anger, his eyes still focused on the knife.

"Hoenhiem," He growled the word, "Said he would come back and "finish the job he started when I was young" so I'll do it for him, by giving him a taste of his own medicine." Winry flinched at the coldness of his words, she'd never seen him so angry.

"You'll go to jail if you do!" Edward laughed, it was bittersweet.

"I'm not going to KILL him Win, just rough him up...maybe send him to the emergency room but I won't kill him...directly." Winry tilted her head.

"D-directly?" Edward smirked, his eyes still on the blade, his finger pressing a little harder.

"If he were to die in the E.R. I could care less, maybe i'll make it so it happens..." Trisha shuddered.

"Edward, you're scaring me." Edward began to walk out the door, as he did he responded.

"That sorry waste of space bastard brings out the worst in me."

* * *

><p>Edward walked slowly, he had no need to rush, he knew where Hoenhiem would be. He walked down the path near the river, tracing the path he'd walked a few months ago, remembering what happened.<p>

****flashback moment!*****

"So he was trying to ask you out while I was right next door?" Edward asked, a doubtful expression on his face, Winry nodded.

"Yup! Until I told him you were next door hen he all but flew away!" Edward laughed, looking away from his girlfriend to the dirt road ahead, a figure standing a few yards away. Edward's brow furrowed and he tilted his head, no one was usually out this late in resimbool. He cupped his mouth with his hand.

"Hello!" He called out, the figure turning towards them, Edward froze, his eyes widening and he stepped back once. Winry gave him a confused look.

"What wrong Ed?" Edward couldn't respond, his eyes dilated as the figure got closer. The figure smiled evily.

"Been a while eh, Edward?" Edward blinked and snapped out of it. He growled at the figure.

"Not long enough Hoenhiem!" Hoenhiem lost his smile and brought his hand back, swinging it as hard as he could sending Edward flying from the slap. Winry gasped but was soon shoved away by Hoenhiem, slamming into a tree nearby. Edward tried to run to her but Hoenhiem quickly kicked him square in the jaw, sending him into a tree opposite of her, near the river. Then everything got fuzzy, there was screaming, but it wasn't his own, and blood...so much blood.

Edward shook his head and growled as he walked a little faster.

"The sooner this bastard gets what he deserves the better off I'll be!" He hissed, making his way towards the tree, the blood stain still not quite gone yet, making Edward shudder. He snapped his gaze to his right, a figure walking towards him again, ho won't attack unless he's certain though. Soon enough a small growl escaped Edward as Hoenhiem became visible. Hoenhiem gave a small look ofm surprise.

"You came on your own..." Edward flipped the knife around vertically, catching it in his hand after a full flip.

"Ever heard the saying what goes around comes around Hoenhiem?" Hoenhiem arched a brow before smirking slightly.

"You think you can take me on?" Edward walked towards him before hitting him hard with a right hook and roundhousing him into the tree to his left.

"Martial arts lessons are a wonderful thing to learn Hoenhiem...allows you to protect yourself much better than average." Hoenhiem groaned as he shakily stood up.

"Little son of a!-" Edward cut him off by slicing at him with the knife, his two long thin bangs being cut off to his eyes. Edward narroed is eyes.

"Oh sorry, I missed, allow me to try again!" Edward lunged ,making contact and a huge gash onto Hoenhiem's chest, blood instantly running down his shirt onto the ground. Edward soon adorned his own smirk as he attacked again and again, each time more of Hoenhiem's blood being spilled. Finally Hoenhiem fell to the ground, blood loss causing him to pass out. Edward huffed for a moment before looking at him. He sighed exasperated.

"God damn it I can't let you die..." He pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1, making sure to cover his number from their view and not giving them his name. Edward took one last look at Hoenhiem before spitting near him and walking away.

* * *

><p>done...:P im made Edo-kun made as hell huh...:PPP R&amp;R Thx! not sure how many more chapters are left.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"No I haven't a clue what happened sir." Edward said, a perfectly worried yet unattached look on his face. Winry, Al and Trisha looked on form a few feet away.

" I can't believe he can lie to them so easily..." Winry said quietly to Al, who nodded.

"Yeah, kinda makes you wonder if he's lying about anything else..." Trisha gasped.

"Of course he isn't! He would never lie to any of us!" Al nodded.

"You're right, this IS brother we're talking about...and this is a valid reason for him to snap a little." Edward smiled at the officer as he finished his questioning, finding no connection between Edward and Hoenhiem, and left the area. Edward sighed and a content smirk soon adorned his face, he chuckled lightly and crossed his arms over his head and walked off. Winry pouted and walked after him, silently pulling out her wrench, making Al face palm. "Crap, brothers gonna come home with a concussion mom.." Trisha giggled and led him back into the house. Winry's eye twitched in annoyance as she semi chased her boyfriend.

"EDWARD!" She could visibly see the color drain from his face to his arms and probably everything else. He slowly looked over his shoulder, his arms still raised and his pace the same. He gulped, Winry could easily see, and muttered something before taking off. Winry screeched in anger and ran after him. Edward looked back and laughed, even though he knew his life could well be in danger. Winry screamed at him, picking up speed.

"C-crap!" Edward yelped and ran faster, he didn't wanna die today. He ran up the hill towards their favorite tree, Winry tackling him just as he reached the base. "Geow! That hurt like hell Win!" Winry pouted in, to Edward, an adorable way, but he knew she was pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL ED!" Edward's lip twitched, aww man he screwed now, Winry NEVER cusses! "ARE YOU A NICE GUY OR ARE YOU A MURDERER?" Edward chuckled.

"I didn't kill him Win." Winry leaned in really close, whispering menacingly.

"But you wanted to didn't you?" Edward was slowly loosing his own temper.

"And if I did? Then what!" Edward said, his voice slightly raised. Winry glared down at him.

"That's not you Ed!" Edward glared twice as bad and flipped them over.

"There is always that ONE person that everyone hates with a burning passion Win, I did want to, but that doesn't mean that I could! If you had the ability would YOU kill the person you hate most?" Winry gulped, Edward never screams at her, and he was scaring her a little.

"N-no..." Edward leaned in close, just as she did a moment ago.

"That what the hell gave you the idea that I could! YOU know me better than anyone! Even Al knows less! How could you think I could KILL someone!" He looked down at her, he knew he was scaring her, but he was a bit to pissed and hurt to care. "HOW?" He ground out, looking in her eyes for an answer. Winry couldn't give him one, simply looked up at him with shaking tearful eyes. Edward sighed. "What the hell am I doing?" He said quietly, he got off her, sitting cross legged in front of her. "I don't want you to be afraid of me..." Winry sighed and sat up, sitting on her knees.

"You worried me you know that?" Edward looked at her.

"When? I did that a lot today huh..." Winry sighed again.

"When you left the house, that expression you had...it was horrible. She shuddered. Edward looked down again,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or mom, I just..." He laughed quietly, "I don't even know, I was just angry, and I finally had the ability to fight back against him..." Winry smiled a little and sat closer to him.

"He's not dead right?" Edward shook his head, still not meeting her gaze. Winry shook her head and brought up her wrench. She swung it down lightly, Edward's head bending down a little, he looked up at her.

"Y-you...barely touched me. Usually you hit much harder than that..." Winry smiled at him.

"I think you've had enough pain don't you?" Edward smiled back at her.

"So you're not afraid of me?" He asked, slightly fearful of her answer. She laughed.

"Of course not, you angry is scary but you yourself no." Edward sighed in relief and leaned against the tree, pulling Winry into his lap.

"Good, I'm glad." He kissed her neck lightly, making her giggle. "Ticklish Win?" She froze.

"Oh crap..." And she was off again. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE EDWARD!" Edward laughed and stood up running after her.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

* * *

><p>lol happy happy happy. :) Ed x Win lovers * including myself* here :) R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


End file.
